A silly summer
by Superblah78
Summary: venture through this lovely couples summer from japan,to italy to...the bedroom? thats just silly... naa jk this actually has story im just lazy for the summary :/


Today July 19, As me and Luka came from the ice cream shop we sat down by a bench at the park; we enjoyed our cotton candy and tuna ice cream kaito conveniently passed by…Kaito:hey guys whats up?

Luka:notmuch just enjoying a stroll through town with miku

miku:yeah we were almost done with our ice cream so soon were going to the port

at a nearby bush shizuru and natsuki were making out making out as usual but this time they weren't just doing that they were spying on miku and luka.(for some reason…)

shizuru:hey how come they get ice cream and we don't?

natsuki : *glares at shizuru*

shizuru: wtf is the matter with you natsuki we're supposed to be spying on them you lazy bitch!

Natsuki: sorry master! *cries*

Shizuru:ugh wtf ok fine if I get you ice cream will you get over it?

At the port miku and luka were walking just passing time …

Miku:ah luka what should we do next?

Luka:well I heard kaito was hosting a barbecue and they have tuna my favorite!

Miku:its always tuna with you isn't it luka?

Luka:yeah pretty much but c'mon what else do we have to do?

Miku:well I guess your right lets go

At kaitos house…

Miku:hey kaito whats cooking literally? *laughs*

Kaito:well steak,pork and tuna although if you want some you better hurry its going fast! *sweatdrop*

Luka:what? Where is it? I must have the delicious tuna!

Kaito:calm down its on the table next to the fridge

Miku:sorry I know luka can be a little….exagerated sometimes….

Kaito:its ok just make yourselves comfortable if you need to stay the night you can is that ok?

Miku&luka:yeah its just fine

Outside near kaito's house…

Natsuki: this mayonnaise ice cream is delicious shizuru thanks! *noms on ice cream*

Shizuru:well im glad you like it I still can't believe they even had that flavor anyways let's get back to spying on miku and pinky…

Natsuki:ok master!

Kana:the paper's here hey what are you two doing?

Shizuru:hey shhh cant you see were spying on them?

Kana:ok geez …..wait what is your friend doing?

Natsuki:*drools uncontrollably with widened eyes*

Shizuru:what is it?

Natsuki:look!

Shizuru:omg…; do you have the bags of leeks and tuna set for launch?

Natsuki: yes master set and ready to launch!

Shizuru:ok launch!

As tons of leeks and tunas were about to fall ;miku and luka were cudduling as luka rubbed her fingers up to mikus soft nipples just then they heard a noise…

Miku:*moans*….hey….. what was that?

Luka:I don't know but are you having a good time miku? Luka says in a sexy way

Miku:yes luka….give me….what the heck are those?

Luka:what are….?oh my god!

Tons of leeks and tunas fell down on both of them…..

Natsuki:the plan worked master!

Kana:(what the heck are those two doing seriously?...)

Haruka:hey your too young for them!...

Kana:haruka what are you doing here?

Haruka:well you've been gone for almost one more hour than you should and you know how that gets me…. Besides all that time you could have spent it with me haruka says with a pervy voice

Kana:what the f…?

*haruka glomps kana and practically rapes her*

Shizuru:hold on its not over yet….

Inside the room…

Luka:hey aren't these leeks?

Miku:and tuna?

Luka:miku bend down….

Miku:why?

Luka:just do it miku….(gets a little pissed off)

Miku: bends over as she asks…

Miku:why did you want me to bend down I don't get i..aaaaaaaahhhhhh!

Luka:yes miku enjoy your negi…

Outside shizuru and natsuki

*nosebleed*

Shizuru:what?

Natsuki: oh I can't take this anymore master let's go! (lol she got horny XD)

Shizuru:ok fine but you better be ready cause youll be covered all over with mayonnaise!

Natsuki:yay thanks master!

The next day…

Kaito:hey you guys how did you spend the night?

Miku&luka: just fine thank you!

Kaito:hey did you guys feel that earthquake last night?

Miku&luka:*sweatdrop*yeah earthquake….

Kaito: well anyways I guess ill see you guys later!

Miku&luka:bye!

As they walked out they saw something but they ignored it and continued….(it was haruka passed out on the floor with beer….naked….) To be continued….

On the next day the 20 miku and luka went to the airport to go to Italy for the summer,as they went to the airport shizuru and natsuki got the news and hurried over there not noticing that someone had also been following them….

Shizuru: ok so they're going to Italy huh? ;Well natsuki do you have the tickets and duisguises ready?

Natsuki:yes but which do you want to be ummm Zelda or link?

Shizuru:wtf?, I told you to get deathnote cosplay!

Natsuki:who buys deathnote cosplay master seriously?

Shizuru:goodpoint…..ugh I guess ill be link atleast he wears some kind of pants….

Natsuki:ok!

As shizuru and natsuki went to the boarding station they were detained by security…

Guards:hey you two we would like a word with you guys!

Shizuru&natsuki:what?what did we do?*sweatdrop*

Guards:oh nothing much you cant fool us with those duisguises …..

Shizuru:(oh crap don't tell me they knew we were spying on them)

Guards: you two are from shiznat aren't you, Can we have your autographs? We're your biggest fans!

As the guards were fanboying over shizuru and natsuki miku and luka boarded the plane..

Shizuru:ok ok fine but please hurry we're going to miss our plane!

*guards take out the pictures and both of em signed them as they rushed to the plane*

Guards:thank's you guys you're the best!

Shizuru:and don't forget it! *laughs*

Natsuki:shizuru hurry we're going to be late!

Shizuru:oh right well lets go!

As they boarded the plane they noticed that it was almost empty they just saw some lonely blonde girl with a bow two or three germans and miku and luka they went to their seats which left the once lonely blonde girl even more lonely but as luka passed by she tried to cheer her up so she started singing magnet with miku…

Blonde girl:hey how dare you sing that song cant you realize who I am? *sobs*

Miku&luka:wait do we know you?

Rin:ugh you guys are so insensitive im rin can't you recognize me with longer hair?

Miku:but I thought you had len;didn't you?

Rin:no he left me for kaito ever since he sang that song to him now thay spend all their time together!

Miku&luka:oooohhhh*sweatdrop*

Luka:but if your so lonely why don't you go with I don't know…..gakupo?

Rin:what? Are you trying to kill me he creeps the living hell out of me!

Luka:well come to think of it me to I'm sorry…

Rin:eh I guess its alright well bye….

Miku and luka:bye…

Near miku and luka's seats we're shizuru and natsuki making out…..again when they realize that they were coming back but when they looked back they realized that person who was following them…

?:hey can I join you guys?

Shizuru: who the hell are you have you been following us?

Natsuki:hey wait didn't I see you drooling over some little girls earlier?

Haruka:yeah you got me my names haruka I just wanted to go to Italy to meet this girl on the picture I have right here!

*shows the picture*

Shizuru:what the hell are you talking about that's just a little boy…..

Natsuki:oh my god he is so adorable!

Haruka:what but no it cant be that's a girl I even heard her voice!

Natsuki:sorry to break it to you but that's just chibi Italy from hetalia you silly! *laughs*

As haruka fainted on the floor shizuru and natsuki both accepted her to join seeing as she was so silly…

The plane flew for about 8 hours so to pass time they we're showing strawberry panic on the plane so shizuru and natsuki just started watching that and as for miku and luka they got tired so miku laid her head on luka's chest and started sleeping luka was obviously not surprised so she enjoyed it for the rest of the flight; luka couldn't help but blush at the sight of another person noticing them so she got a little nervous it was late so by the time they got the time it was already the 21 of july

So as they settled in the hotel shizuru,haruka,and natsuki we're ready to spy from a nearby base in other word the hotel next to that one….

To be continued…..

Today june 21 miku and luka we're discussing what to do next before leaving the hotel room….

Miku:ok so we finally finished getting organized what do you want to do?

Luka:hmmm well it is just 9:34 a.m. we might as well just go for breakfast while we think about it…

Miku:great ill get my stuff! Miku said in a happy tone

Luka:theres no time your leek is enough! Oh geez… (here's a cookie if you got the reference :3)

Miku:ok! *laughs* you've been watching to much youtube lately luka

Luka:well I had to look for something while I was in the computer; I couldn't stop watching once I started! *stweatdrop*

Miku:*laughs* well its ok lets go race ya there!

Miku then gave a little kiss to luka and started running towards the food court near the hotel luka froze for a few seconds while blushing out of that surprise but shortly after she started chasing after her;later where the three spies we're….

Haruka:hey I know ive only been in your group for just a few hours but I have a question….

Shizuru:what is it,is it about the reason we're spying on miku and luka?

Haruka:no…it's that I saw some one that looked like you…..

Shizuru:wait what?

Haruka:yeah I even got her cell phone number I could call her now *dials number*

Shizuru:ok but once she gets here I want a word with her….

Haruka:yeah yeah…..*slurps some beer* hello? Ariadna is this you?

Ariadna:yeah whats up haruka? Ariadna says in a happy tone

Haruka:yeah I have a favor to ask you can you come over here to my room it's the # 782 on the 4th floor can you come over?

Ariadna:sure!

As ariadna anxiously went to the elevator she hurried as fast as she could, texting to Emily blah about what was going on she couldn't believe what was going on *ding* she got to the floor where natsuki,haruka and shizuru we're *knocks*

Ariadna:haruka im here!

*shizuru opens the door*

At the gaze of shizuru and natsuki ariadna couldn't believe it and was screaming like the little shiznat fangirl that she is…

Shizuru:come in I have a question to ask you…

Ariadna:ok!

*Shizuru grabs ariadna and lifts her up*

Shizuru:Why the hell do you look like a smaller me?

Ariadna:I don't know!

Just then ariadna starts randomly singing born this way out of her randomness as haruka couldn't help it and so she glomped ariadna

Ariadna:oh shi..!*thud*

Haruka:oh your so cute and smexy!

Ariadna was just enjoying it seeing she also liked haruka…..a little too much….

Shizuru:ok…me and natsuki are going to spy on miku and luka….

Since ariadna was so distracted she just stayed there as the shiznat couple left….

Miku:hey luka look its Italy!

Luka:I know that we're standing on top of it….

Miku:you silly not that Italy;Italy from hetalia and Germany!

Luka:oh…honestly I don't know how you can tell all Italians and/or germans apart they all look the same…(if you've seen hetalia you'll know what I mean)

Miku:Italy! germany!

Germany:hello?

Italy:oh hey it's a blue haired girl who knows me how wonderfull!

Germany:don't go it might be a trap Italy….

Italy:oh c'mon Germany she's eating a pasta how can she be a trap?

Germany:exactly she knew your weakness for pasta so she bought some to lure you in….

Italy had already left befour he could finish…

Italy:hey little girl I see you made pasta not war that's magnifico!

Miku:thanks Italy its very nice to meet you my name is miku!*laughs*

Italy:oh that's a so great so I hope you enjoy my a papa!

Miku:what? Miku stared with a disturbed face

Italy yeah papa rome you did come to visit him for the summer didn't you?

Miku:oh yes I misunderstood you! *sweatdrop*

Italy:its ok well I got to go Germany is a calling me bye!

*as Italy was running back towards Germany*

Miku:well bye!

Italy:pastaaaaaa!~

Later that day they decided to do the traditional they would do back in japan but through Italy so they went to the nearest ice cream shop and they ordered their icecream…

Miku:ah doesn't this remind you of that day back in japan luka? Miku said in a relaxed tone

Luka:yeah….its hard to believe its only been two days since that happened and so much has happened huh miku?

Miku:yeah….wait a second…..

Luka:what is it?

Miku:didn't we leave all that mess back at kaito's house?

Luka:but didn't we clean all that you know *cough**whisper* cum?

Miku:yeah but the broken leaks and tunas!

Luka:oh…..crap…*struts*(those lines over an anime characters head when they're disappointed or sad)

To be continued…

Days passed by ;it was the america's birth day as miku, luka and the rest prepared to celebrate the day even though they were'nt in America so miku and luka went to the hotel and invited ariadna since strangely they met while going to the mall,and Italy,Germany,japan,and of course America, everyone prepared everything from food to drinks everyone had fun infact here's what happened at the party…..

America:hey this is one cool party hey bra?

Luka:uh yeah I guess it is America ha ha ha ha oooohh…..

Luka was weirded out how America acted too much well…like a little kid so she tended to be awkward or nervous around him….

Miku:hey everybody let's do karaoke who wants to go first?

Ariadna:me and luka buaahhhhh!

Luka:wtf?...ok sure which song?

Ariadna:magnet ah hahahahaha!

Luka:…..*stares at miku worried*

Miku:it's ok luka it's just a song *laughs* *sweatdrop*

Luka:ok if you say so….*blushes*

As they started singing the song miku realized that they both had a similar voice America was just playing with his toy fighter jet going "pew pew pew!" over Germany while Italy was eating pasta (go figure…) and japan…well he was enjoying the show as luka and ariadna stoped they all cheered and went to the side of the room where the window was to see the fire works they had set up…..

*a fire work flies into the sky and explodes*

Italy:oh its so pretty hey Germany have you ever seen such a celebration? You must be enjoying it yes? He said in a happy tone

Germany:why yes and thank you Italy

Italy:no need I always care for my a big a buddy Germany!

Germany:*gasp**blushes* am i really that close of a friend to you Italy?

Italy:why yes ofcourse ever since we met back when you found me in that tomato box I knew we we're going to be best a buddies!

Germany:(such inoscens I cant'believe it after all the things I have done to him he still considers me his friend we should do a party for him…come to think of it why would they celebrate america's accomplishment when we're in italy's region…oh well I guess it can't be helped I suppose…)

A couple of days after the trip miku,luka,haruka,shizuru,and natsuki returned to japan as they left the plane miku and luka looked at the pitures from their trip from the day they got there,to meeting Italy,Germany,japan,and ariadna,to the party they will never forget the day was july 27 they both we're sad because they actually like the friends they had made but they wiped their teers miku got close to luka grabed her hand and went walking towards the car and then home….

Miku:*sob* im really gonna miss Italy and his friends they were just such great friends….

Luka:well…. Don't worry maybe we'll see em' someday or maybe I don't know just don't worry we're still gonna be friends…*cries a little bit*

Miku:*wipes tears* well let's hope that we can…let's hope for one day to meet up after all I just want to be friends with them and well invite them over so you,me,and Italy and his pals can hang out! As miku said that she got the biggest smile and confidence that she would see her friends again….

Luka: yeah that would be great infact I have a perfect song for that!

Luka starts singing just be friends

Miku:*laughs* oh luka stop I cant stop laughing!

Miku got really happy so when they got home they settled down and checked their e-mails…

Miku:hey it's a messeage from Italy!

~From Italy and friends

Hey guys how's it going we're here in america's region just having a good time thanks for the party America and all of us enjoyed it japan was all over you guys! I remember that while I was eating pasta you guys we're singing and it was awesome oh and btw amerce said that he wanted to write a thank you note well here it goes "hey bras thanks for that radical b-day it was awesome I owe you guys it was the coolest birthday I ever had it was perfect oh and how did you guys know I liked fire works? He heh well anyways I hope to see you guys stay just as cool as you are bye!" so yeah I know you guys might wanted to see us so we would like to tell you guys that we we're planning a trip to japan once we said it japan (our a buddie) was eager and couldn't wait so we should drop by anytime bye!

Miku:*sobs* thanks you guys!

Luka:wow that was touching; but I wonder when they are coming what do you think?

Miku:hmmm I don't know but hey lets go watch a movie!

Luka: ok

Luka said gladfully as they sat down miku put her head on lukas lap and cuddled into a comfortable position as they both enjoyed the movie luka was dozing off just when she felt that mik was rubbing her hand against her belly and downward as luka woke up a little bit more she felt very anxious so she asked miku…

Luka:hey miku are you hinting you want to do something?

Miku:hmmm I don't know let's find out….

Luka blushed as they striped and started to cuddle one on top of the other and kissing

Luka:hey like I promised umm want to get revenge for what I did at kaito's house?

Miku:sure….ill be right back….

Luka:as luka waited a few minutes had passed so she just waited she was too impatient to wait so she started to masturbate while thinking of miku on top of her….one hour passed as miku returned to the room…

Luka:hey where have you been iv'e been waiting for you….

Miku sees the whole mess of cum infront of lukas wet vagina as she got closer hey I got something for you….

Luka:what is it giant tuna?

Miku:oh no your wrong its meiko's year old bread….

Luka:what are you gonna do with that? That must be rock hard!

Miku:exactly….spread your legs….

Luka:okay….*sobs a little*ahhhhhhh!

Miku: yeah that's it….. now just stay there but don't move!

Luka:why? Oh no reason…..

As luka remained on the bed with the hard loaf of bread stuck on her vagina miku came with luka's wip….

Luka:uh what are you gonna do with that? She said in a worried voice

Miku:luka either you masturbate with that bread or ill wip you….

Luka:why are you doing *moans* this? *sobs while masturbating* for the exact reason I gave its revenge for all you leeks you put up my ass luka that really hurt so now im making you hurt!

Miku wiped luka on her vagina as luka screamed out of pain after that miku considered luka to be even so miku gave luka a little treat she made luka have an orgasm while rubbing their vaginas together so after they finished they we're sleepy and tired so they washed up and went to sleep….. to be continued..


End file.
